TMS Entertainment
, formerly known as , is a company involved in Kamiwaza Wanda. They are based in Tokyo, Japan. They are known for animating the Kamiwaza Wanda anime series' debuting sef-titled original season. History As Tokyo Movie TMS was originally estalblished in 1946 but however, they started their venture into animation industry under the name in 1964 by Yutaka Fujioka after the failure of his previous studio Tokyo Ninyo Cinema. Tokyo Movie's first production was the anime adaption of 'Big X' which was originally created by Osamu Tezuka. Tokyo Movie also collabrated with the company A Production. The notable figures in A Production include Daikichirō Kusube, Osamu Kobayashi and Tsutomu Shibayama. Hayao Miyazaki was also associated with Tokyo Movie. He co-directed Monkey Punch's 'Lupin III' with Isao Takahata, provided the screenplay and key animation for 'Panda! Go Panda!', privided the director role for 'Lupin III: Tales of the Wolf', etc. Hayao Miyazaki's most notable work at TMS was his role as the director of 'Lupin III: Castle of Cagliostro', which is notable for being Miyazaki's first feature-length film debut. Hayao Miyazaki eventually left Tokyo Movie to begin working on various anime films for Studio Ghibli, starting with 'Castle in the Sky' in 1986. In 1972, the animation company Madhouse was establised with the fundings from Yutaka Fujioka and co-produced their earliest anime productions with Tokyo Movie. As Tokyo Movie Shinsha In 1977, Yataka Fujioka reformatted Tokyo Movie into Tokyo Movie Shinsha. Their first anime production was 'Lupin III: Part II' which aired in Japan from 1977 to 1980. The movie adaption of that anime series, 'The Mystery of Mamo' was Tokyo Movie Shinsha's first feature-length movie produced in their history. In 1989, Tokyo Movie Shinsha released the anime film 'Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland', based on the comic strip 'Little Nemo in Slumberland' by Winsor McCay, in Japan and the USA. However, the movie was released as a commercial failure. In response to this, Yataka Fujioka decided to retire from the animation business. Having to recoup the losses of 'Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland', Tokyo Movie Shinsha increased the production on locally based anime shows and films and also became highly involved in the animation for the Western-based productions such as 'Animaniacs' and 'Tiny Toon Adventures'. Throughout the 1980s and the 1990s, Tokyo Movie Shinsha animated for various companies such as Warner Bros. Animation and Walt Disney Television Animation and outsourced to smaller studios such as Magic Bus and Tokyo Kids. Some of the animators at Tokyo Movie Shinsha would leave to form studios of their own such as Spectrum Animation which helped produce various 'Batman: The Animated Series' episodes. Tokyo Movie Kyokuichi + partnership with Sega Tokyo Movie Shinsha's holding company changed their name to Tokyo Movie Kyokuchi in July 1, 1991. In August 4, 1992, Tokyo Movie Kyokuichi formed a capital and business alliance with Sega Enterprises. Notable collabrations between the 2 companies include 'Astral', 'Burning Rangers' and 'Sonic Jam'. In 1995, Tokyo Movie Kyokuichi merged with Tokyo Movie Shinsha, and a year later in 1996, a studio division in Los Angeles was established for overseas Tokyo Movie Shinsha animations. As TMS In 2000, Tokyo Movie Shinsha was re-branded as TMS. In 2001, a studio division in Paris, France was established. In 2006, the year Takara Tomy was founded, the Los Angeles studio was renamed to TMS USA. In 2007, two subsidaries TMS Music UK and TMS Music HK were established. In December 22, 2010, Sega Sammy Holdings acquired the remaining outstanding shares of TMS. That made TMS a wholly-owned subsidiary of Sega Sammy Holdings. The head office of TMS was relocated to Nakano in Tokyo, Japan in the year 2012. TMS became a subsidiary of Sega Holdings in 2015. In April 2017, Marza Animation Planet, Sega's CG production division, became a subsidiary of TMS. Kamiwaza Wanda In 2016, TMS began working on the Kamiwaza Wanda anime series for Takara Tomy. In January 19, 2016, They announced the Kamiwaza Wanda anime series to air on TBS in Spring 2016. So far, TMS had been working on the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season which first aired in April 23, 2016. Trivia * TMS is also known for producing various anime shows such as 'Detective Conan', 'Anpanman', 'Sonic X' and 'Dr. Stone'. * TMS is one of the oldest animation companies in Japan. Gallery Videos Links References External Links * Official TMS website (Japanese) Category:Companies